


Until the bond closes

by Scoby



Series: Reylo feast [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Fluff (Star Wars), Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: “I want to kiss you, Rey.”“I don’t think that's a good…”“What part of it could possibly not be good?”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo feast [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Until the bond closes

**Author's Note:**

> Something very sweet, straight through the Force bond :)

Rey woke up at night, startled to see somebody laying in her bed next to her. She had never seen him from this angle before, but knew straight away that there was only one person in the galaxy who it could be. But something about his presence was off and not so familiar.

Rey sat up to have a look. Yes, Kylo Ren lay asleep in her bed, half of his body over the edge without falling off. They had to be in their own beds with the Force bond open, his bed just wider than hers. Rey focused on his face now and realized what was off: he was not Kylo Ren.

The whole conflict was gone and he was pure Ben Solo, as clear as Rey had seen in a vision once. Whole face peaceful, even showing the subtlest of smiles. Was this how he always was asleep? How much did he sleep? Probably not a whole lot, but the chances were high that he spent several hours each night as his light side self. And maybe this had been going on all the time. While building up the First Order, after every raid to another innocent village, had he always returned to this the following night?

And this time Rey did not have to touch him to see a solid and clear vision of him returning to always being like this. Her thoughts lingered on it. Yes, she did not have to touch him to see it. But could she? Or rather, how close could she go before he would notice? Don’t! Don’t! Don’t even try! It was like the whole Resistance army was crying in her head, trying to shuffle that thought back to where it had come from. But her hand already started to move like it had a will of its own.

About half an inch away from his forearm. That was as far as she could make her willpower stop her hand. She stayed at that distance, feeling only a faint warmth emerging from his body, just imagining how his skin would feel on hers. She traced her hand up his arm and across the top of his bare chest exposed from under his blanket. His other arm lay above his head, and she leaned forward over him to trace its shape.

Pulling her hand back over his head, she could feel tips of hair brushing against her palm. She hovered her palm above his cheek, trying to gather all her willpower to keep her hand from closing the distance between their skins. As she saw that the hand was starting to creep closer regardless of her efforts, she used her other hand to jerk it back and held both hands together in her lap to prevent them from moving anymore.

“Don’t stop”, Ben said, his eyes still closed. How long had he been conscious and just pretending to sleep? Had he even woken up before Rey and made a trap to see what she would do? That thought was disturbing enough to start making Rey furious. But then it struck her: if he had done this on purpose, it had been a very vulnerable choice from him.

Ben opened his eyes, yes, Ben’s eyes, which Rey had seen only in a brief vision before. His eyes looked straight into hers with such care and tenderness that her heart started to melt in a free fall without control.

With a smile, Ben lifted his hand and brought it close to Rey’s arm, at the same “safe” distance she had just used. Rey could feel the layer of air between their skins flutter with electricity. How could she have been stupid enough to think that she could approach him to this distance without him feeling anything? Considering that they could feel burning electrical beams between each other from any apparent distance, how could an almost-touch at less than an inch just slip unnoticed? But Ben seemed not to bother. He appeared lost in playing with Rey’s skin, stroking up and down along her arm.

“Why can’t you just join me? We could do this every night”, Ben’s voice was a mixture of exhaustion, desperation and bliss. Rey let her hands free now, taking Ben’s hand in the other one and placing the other one straight on his heart. “I want you like this day-time, too”, she said gently but firmly.

Ben shook his head. “Let’s not return to that conversation now. We don’t know how much time we have before the bond closes.” And he pulled Rey’s head against his chest. “Will you just lay here, until it closes? Please?”

Rey turned herself to a more comfortable position, finding a perfect location for her head on the edge of his chest and for her hand in the middle of it. “Yes, if you just hold me.”

\- - - - -

They drowsed around the edge of sleep for a long time, the bond still showing no sign of closing. What if it would never close again? If this would be just how it would continue – neither of them having to switch sides but still always being together, the warmth of Rey’s body always at the reach of his touch.

“You’re so warm”, Ben said aloud. He laid his hand on Rey’s, just for the sheer joy of feeling the shape of her fingers right under his palm, and her palm so close to his heart. Rey looked up at him and smiled, sending a beam of heat through his whole body. Ben turned to his side to face her.

He knew he would sound crazy, but he figured that Rey would probably sense what was on his mind in any case, so he might as well say it aloud:  
“I want to kiss you, Rey.”  
“I don’t think that's a good…”  
“What part of it could possibly not be good?”  
Apparently, Rey did not have an answer.

He stroke his thumb across Rey’s lower lip. Bending forward, he softly closed his own lips around it. Then he slightly opened her mouth with his own. And then, he could feel Rey responding, sliding her hand into his hair, pulling him closer into a deeper kiss, deeper into feeling every feature, sensation and taste of her mouth.

When they stopped for air, both let out a relieved laugh. Ben had been right! There was nothing about it that did not feel absolutely good, right and amazing. Like they were dry sponges who just got full of sugared water. After just a couple of breaths, they were back to another kiss, about to vanish into each other.

Rey felt like pure blessing in his arms, like the source of all beauty and goodness in the universe. He wanted to keep her there forever, wrapping her with his arms, mouth and soul, letting absolutely nothing ever hurt her again.

Until suddenly, he noticed that he was holding nothing. The space next to him in his bed was empty again. The bond had closed exactly at the moment when he would have given anything for it to stay open for just a little longer.

Now he had no idea what he would have to do to ever earn anything similar again. But somehow he was too blissed out to be mad. Too much of Rey’s taste was still lingering in his mouth to waste any moment before it would fade away.

He glanced briefly back at the chrono on the dashboard by his bedside. In three hours, he would wake up to the routines of Kylo Ren. Then, the wisest thing to do would be to forget this whole night, or at least to think of it as nothing more than a dream – an insanely good dream. But for three more sweet hours, he had time to cherish that it really happened.


End file.
